Brian Church
Brian Church, better known as "The Dismembered Soul" Brian Church, is an American professional wrestler, who best known for his time in (UWA), (TCX), and (iSIS). He is also known for being a 35-Time World Champion, and one gay-ass mofo. =) ---- Brian Church, grew up being a fag. Being use to sucking dick, he became the most imfamous dumbass ever. To this very day, he remains a retarded fag. That is all. yearONE Fuck yo year. yearTWOpartONE Brian was involved with an evolving stable first known as Church of the Reformed, then Projekt Evolution. Then Martyr Militia, and finally, New Purity Church. They broke up, when Brian turned on Ryan Black and Evan Staab, to go solo. Brian suffered two injuries. One broken wrist, keeping him out for two months. He also tore his ACL, forcing a surgery, keeping him out for two months. yearTWOpartTWO Brian's second year brought many, many more victories. Including twenty seven more world championships. He signed with so many more companies, HCW, XZW, TNC, CZW, DNA, ROP, TWE/WOW ROH, KOTM, IZW, EEW, ZZW, FCA, RSGCW, WWE, ECW, HWA, VWS, ACW, EAW, OCE, HWA2, EAPW, CWA, WEW, TCX, PWE, WCW, WWR, and many others. He darkened, when all of the girls in his life betrayed him. He went on a rampage, before joining the stable ZENITH with Zakk Angel. Then when that failed, New Age Plague surfaced. Kevin Blaine and Brian Church, the greatest stable to hit. They quickly had Chris Christ on their team, and they won themselves multiple titles in UWA. The stable continues its rampage. yearTWOpartTHREE Brian is now an insomniac, who also is what he calls "in his darkest year, and maybe his last". But Brian has yet to accomplish the goal he set on his debut promo. Of thirty six world titles. He only needs eight more. Brian also now "hides" behind many masks, he uses them as a living analogy of the true inner darkness of people. He now remains in New Age Plague, but also in Flawless By Design in WWH with Chris Christ and Bill Liden. But Church's WWH contract will not be renewed when it is time next month. Career (May 2009 and on) Hell Bound Wrestling Brian signed with HBW in May, and continued a 2 and 0 record. He beat CM Keane in his first week, and then won the second ever New Age Deathmatch against JC Paige, after a front flip powerbomb off the cage through a flaming table, and a New Age Skullf*ck. He then formed Rescue Is Possible (R;I;P) with fellow former HWA Undisputed Champion Max Betancourt. He was involved with the Hi-Fly tournament, and almost won the title, before HBW temporarily shut down. Upon it's re-opening, Brian fell to Lotus Dragon in a three-way dance with Nick Fuse for the HBW world heavyweight title. Brian then teamed with Owen Star against Lotus Dragon and KOMODO, where he won after a New Age Skullf*ck and The End Of The Story. After the match, Brian was attacked by Kyle Cooper, who delivered a sickening KCKO, to retire Brian from HBW. Sin City Wrestling SCW returned as a mainstream wrestling company on Monday June Fifteenth. Church was one of the first to be signed back up. He decided to venture for his next world title there. Church was scheduled for an Over The Top Rope Battle Royale for the SCW Championship, but SCW shut it's doors once again. World Extreme Wrestling Brian signed back up with WEW on it's return of Tuesday, June Sixteenth, as one of the first to be signed as well. He hopes to continue where he left off before his suspension for injuring Daredevil, number one contender for the world title of Ben Tremaine. Church fell to Sean Solid unfairly in the hard Landings match, before defeating Jack Clark easily in the No Holds Barred match. He was supposed to be feuding with Michael Stephens, until the company folded. iSIS Pro Wrestling Church was the first signed, along with Chris Christ. The New Age Plague was formed again, and Churhc won the iSIS World Heavyweight Championship once more after beating Owen Martinez and Jace King in a ladder match. Brian's brother Alex then signed, where Brian quickly forced him to give up his straight-edge lifestyle, by making him smoke weed. Chris Christ was put on the shelf by Kyle Cooper, who then began feuding with the Church of the Reformed, the team of Brian and Alex Church. The Dismembered Soul fell to the Unlimited Champion Jace King, two weeks previous of his last match. Brian was then challenged to a No Holds Barred match by Tyler Reign, and he fell to Reign. Reign was then attacked by the Church of the Reformed, leaving him a bloody mess in the ring. iSIS Pro wrestling then folded for the third time. Universal Wrestling Association Brian Church is undefeated in this company, and is currently holding lead position of the New Age Plague since the company's triumphant return, having held the UWA Extreme and Tag Championships in the before closure. He has made an impact, nearly murdering men, and proving that NAP was not just a wrestling stable, but a maniacal, diabolical, messiahbolical group of men hellbent on purity. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Brian Church made his surprise return to XWA, beating Max Betancourt with a Twist In The Story. He also fell the next week to Jamie Starrsplash, which sent Church into a spiral of rage, causing him to nearly injure his opponent 'Mr.' Clyde Barton in the next show. He did not have too much of a successfu run thereafter, though he managed to defeat Clyde Barton for the Xtreme Championship in the New Age Deathmatch. He was then suspended for a backstage altercation, and stripped of the championship, successfully ending his contract with XWA. Natural Elitist Wrestling Brian Church signed with NEW to venture into the stable world again, the head man of Vegas Mortality Rate, with Chris Christ Tyler Reign, and JP Payne. Brian Church and Tyler Reign helped Chris Christ beat King Homer in the Last Man Standing match at the first show. Church, Christ, and Payne all helped Reign beat Shawn Hunter for the Professional Championship at the main event of the first show. 2010 Universal Wrestling Assosciation The company would return in 2010, where Church took the helm of the Plague, taking James MacKay, Chris Christ, Kailee Brooke, Ken Green, Jake Smith, and Johnny Light under his wing. They are currently involved with a massive rivalry with Mister Bartman's Alleviation faction, comprised currently of Phoenix and Blake Starling. Destined 4 Greatness Wrestling Brian signed with D4GW under extreme controversy, his contract being that of the highest paid superstar in professional wrestling in quite some time. He requested a lower in pay to stop controversial followings. Brian Church fell to Michael Black in his debut match there, however, lowering his claim as the best superstar in D4GW. Notable Feuds **'vs. Max Betancourt' (HWA) **'vs. Kevin Blaine' (EEW) **'vs. Ben Tremaine' (WEW) **'vs. Jason Vayne' (iSIS, TCX) **'vs. Kyle Cooper' (iSIS, HBW) Tattoos Brian Church has multiple tattoos. On his back, he has an angelic design, closely resembling angel wings and a Roman design threading around them. XXX is also found throughout the angelic design. Upon his knuckles, DROP DEAD is scribbled. DROP on his right hand, DEAD on the left. Usually he taunts showing the DROP DEAD. He has a brutal design on his left shoulder, down to his elbow. It resembles thorns and roses, and claws. On his right shoulder, is a similar one, but a green skull upon the upper arm. He has two guns around his collar bones. Personal Life Brian lost an early girlfriend to a brain tumor, and that started him off as the dark character he is. He then dated Alissa, which was a mistake he realized, when he started dating Gabby Vayne, which led to a major blood feud with Jason Vayne. He cheated on her with Ashley Mason. Later he dated Kristen Kross, then Alex Cap. Kristen almost became his wife, but they split up early in 2009. Then Brian dated Julia "Jules", and nearly killed himself when they broke up. After that, Clarity Starlyte became a short-lived girl in his life, when he met Sage Reynolds. They dated heavily for a few days, before she dumped him, leaving him screwed up. He attempted suicide once more, but was stopped. Finishing Moves The Job Out - Never used. - Never worked. - Never won.